There are over 20,000 pieces of man-made (artificially introduced) space debris currently being tracked in orbit around the Earth. Some space debris is found in Low Earth Orbit (LEO) (e.g., at altitudes between 200 km and 2,000 km). Some space debris is found in Medium Earth Orbit (MEO) (e.g., at altitudes between 2,000 km and 35,586 km). Some space debris is found in Geosynchronous Earth Orbit (GEO) (e.g., at altitude of 35,786 km±200 km). Some space debris is found at altitudes in excess of the GEO belt. Much of the space debris (approximately 40%) is concentrated in stable circular or elliptical orbits between 200 km and 2,000 km.